


Small Bump

by JustCallMeHermione



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeHermione/pseuds/JustCallMeHermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really wanted this to be a short piece, but it evolved into a multi-chapter story. AU where Lin becomes pregnant with Tenzin's baby. The trials and tribulations of the pregnancy unfold as the young couple takes the next step in their relationship. Kataang is present and so is Tokka (because I shamelessly ship them regardless of Lin and Su Yin). Also there will probably end up being some smut because that is just who I am, so I am going to rate this mature/explicit right at the get go. Happy Reading!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**A/N: Okay, so I really wanted this to be a one shot type of deal, but at the same time I want to write a lot about this, so bear with me as I make this a multi-chapter piece. Honestly, some of the chapters will be shorter than others, but I will try to update and finish this ASAP. I really want to get this AU-ish thing out there. Happy Reading!!**

 

**Chapter 1: Revelation**

 

“Really?” he asked, eyes gleaming with hope, the beginnings of tears of joy forming at the base of his eyes.

Lin smiled at his eagerness, “Yes. I’m one million percent positive.”

“Oh Lin!” Tenzin rejoiced, pulling her towards him and wrapping her in the biggest hug.

“Careful, Baldy, don’t squish him or her,” Lin chided.

“Oh, right,” Tenzin replied sheepishly, bending over and rubbing Lin’s stomach.

“I love you,” he murmured both to her and their unborn child. He had never felt happier. All of his hope and yearning was coming to fruition. His fears were dissolving. He and his father were no longer going to be alone. There was a new air bender on the way. _Woah now. The baby might not be an airbender. Don’t get ahead of yourself_. The tiny voice of reason said in his head.

“We need to talk about our situation,” Lin stated.

“What do you mean?” Tenzin asked, puzzled by her informative tone. She was pregnant. We should celebrate, not sit and talk. But he knew Lin, and he knew that she would want to plan out some sort of strategy for something or other so he waited for her to continue.

“What I mean is we need to plan. Ten, we aren’t married. There might be some red flags in people’s minds. We’ll be front page in all the gossip papers. I know we had things planned for a lovely spring wedding next year, but maybe…”

“We could bump the date up to somewhere around now?” Tenzin finished her suggestion.

“Well, as much as I know your mother would freak, yes.”

“Never mind Mother. I’m sure once we explain the situation she’ll understand and be able to fix things in no time,” he assured her.

“Well,” she hesitated, “That’s the thing…”

“What?” he prodded, confusion slowly crawling back to his mind, leaving his head in a fog.

            “I’d rather not announce our pregnancy. Not yet at least.”

            “Why not?” he asked, his face falling. _Was she not excited? Did she not want this baby…_ our _baby?_ Questions such as these raced through the mist of his mind.

            Noticing her lover’s crestfallen expression she assured him, “I’m very excited about this too, Ten. The thing is, well like I said, I don’t want anyone knowing until after we’re married. I mean, I’m sure people will be able to do the math after a little while, but if we wait, get married, and then in a few weeks announce our pregnancy, well, that might hold the backlashing tabloids for a bit.”

            “Ah,” he expressed his clarity, the mist in his mind evaporating instantaneously.

            “Then what do we do?” he asked.

            “Just say we changed our minds. Again, in time I’m sure your parents will put the pieces of the puzzle together,” she explained.

            “Okay. Shall I call them and set up to meet them for dinner tonight and we can tell them our plans?” he offered.

            “That sounds like a great plan. Maybe we can invite my mom and Sokka too?” she suggested.

            “It’s a date,” Tenzin agreed. He smiled the largest smile he could muster. His ecstasy was climbing again. _Lin and I are going to have baby!_ He rejoiced internally. Before getting up to leave, he leaned forward and gave Lin a deep, passionate kiss.

            He lingered there for a moment and breathed, “I love you.”

            After he turned to leave, Lin joked, “Careful Master Airhead, that’s how we got in this situation in the first place!

**A/N: See? Short and sweet chapter. Please feel free to leave feedback, comments, insults, whatever you’d like! But please, try to be reasonable** **J Until next time!**


	2. Change of Plans

Chapter 2: Change of Plans

 

“Ahem,” Tenzin cleared his throat, trying to get his family’s attention. The small conversations that were going on amongst the small groups of people slowly died down. Everyone turned their attention towards him. He began to grow nervous. He had never really cared much for being the center of attention. He preferred to go through life, gliding in the shadows. However, fate had a very different life planned for him, throwing him in the spotlight, center stage for many events. He took a deep breath, like he usually did in these situations.

“Lin and I would like to announce something,” he began.

“Oh spit it out already, Airhead!” Toph demanded, “Your heartbeat is so rapid, it might jump out of your chest!”

“Tenzin and I want to get married,” Lin began, but was interrupted by her mother’s snide remark, “Yeah we know that, badgermole. That still doesn’t explain why Twinkletoes Jr. is acting like he ate meat.”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Lin admonished, but then continued, “We want to get married in two weeks.”

“What?” Katara gasped.

“Why?” Aang pondered the sudden change in plans.

“We just-- uh we just didn’t want to wait,” Tenzin offered.

“You know Tenzin and I aren’t much for the pomp and circumstance of ceremonies like these,” Lin tried to explain.

“I understand,” Katara assured, “But we already have so many things planned for the spring!”

“I understand Auntie, but, I just don’t want to wait. I love Tenzin with all my heart, and I know he feels the same, so we’re done waiting. It’s going to happen and it’s going to happen in two weeks,” Lin reasoned.

“Let’s do this,” Sokka spoke up. All eyes now turned to him, most of them forgetting he was there. He was unusually quiet that night, so it surprised everyone when he made his declaration. Lin eyed him, waiting for him to continue so he did, “Lin’s right. They’re in love. They always have been. Why wait? Let’s make it official. I’ll start calling people and see if they can make it sooner. Two weeks should be plenty of time to let people rearrange things in their schedule.”

Tenzin smiled appreciatively, “Thank you, Uncle Sokka,” bowing to him in gratitude.

“Well, okay,” Katara conceded, “I’ll call the dressmaker and Aang can round up the acolytes and have them all help out preparing everything quickly.”

“Thank you all so much,” Tenzin announced. He and Lin hugged their elders tightly, grateful for their understanding.


	3. Mother Knows All

**A/N: Here’s a quick little chapter about some mother/daughter bonding and Toph being, well Toph. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Mother Knows All**

 

            Before Tenzin and Lin could leave, Toph requested to speak with her daughter privately. Going to Tenzin’s room, Lin sat on the bed while her mother paced the floor in front of her.

            “Mother, what is it?” Lin demanded.

            “Do you think I’m blind?” Toph asked squarely.

            “Wha--?”

            “You know what I mean,” Toph said.

            “Mother, I have no idea what you’re trying to say,” Lin began, “Technically you are blind, but I know you can still ‘see’ things…”

            “Right,” Toph agreed, “So you remember that I know people’s presence based on their heartbeat, yes?”

            Lin’s breath hitched, “Mother… Please, don’t say anything. I don’t want word getting out just yet. When Tenzin and I come back from our honeymoon, that’s when we’ll announce my pregnancy.”

            “I understand baby girl. I’m just a bit offended you didn’t bother telling me. You know me. I can keep your secrets. And you also know that I’ll crush anyone who ever tries to hurt you,” Toph told her daughter, sitting on the bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her.

            “I’m sorry. I should have known you’d understand,” Lin reasoned, “I just promised Tenzin and made him promise that we wouldn’t say anything to anybody, just in case.

            “Sugar Queen is a bit of a gossip,” Toph joked.

            “I love you, Mom,” Lin breathed, leaning into her mom’s embrace.

 

 


	4. Two Souls Bound Together for Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells are chiming!

A/N: I don’t know if I mentioned this before, but I’ll do it here regardless. I’m trying to make this fic more from Tenzin’s POV, with some of Lin’s sprinkled throughout. I just feel that there aren’t a whole lot of Linzin fics from his side, so that’s why I’m going to stick mainly with that. I understand that for some parts that will be hard, so that’s why it may switch. Fair warning. Enjoy this lovely part of the story, I had a lot of fun writing it!

 

Chapter 4: Two Souls, Bound Together for Eternity

 

Katara managed to pull off a beautiful fall wedding. With the help of Tenzin, Lin and many acolytes, she managed to create all of the little odds and ends she deemed necessary for the wedding. Night and day, they all worked making centerpieces, stringing together lanterns, arranging the tables in the courtyard near the meditation pavillion, baking small fruit pies with all different flavors, and many other tasks.

The night before the ceremony, Katara and Tenzin were walking around the reception area making sure everything was in its place. The tables were arranged in a polka dot like pattern with ample room to move in between, even with people sitting at them. Each one was draped with a deep scarlet table cloth and had a unique bonsai tree sitting in the center. Tomorrow, right before the ceremony, someone will walk around to each one and sprinkle stephanotis flowers around the little planted trees. Lanterns of pure white were strung from the trees and near by roofs, twinkling like tiny stars, creating a whole new galaxy right in the backyard that he grew up in.

“Mother,” he spoke, pulling Katara’s attention away from trying to perfectly center one of the bonsais on the table, “I can’t thank you enough for all you have done. This all looks perfect.”

Katara gushed, “I know! I am so happy for you Tez. I wanted to make everything as lovely as possible, even with the crazy change of plans.”

“I understand. Thank you for all you’ve done,” he told her gratefully.

She walked over to her youngest son, embracing him, “It’s not everyday your baby boy gets married,” she remarked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“Please don’t cry mom,” he tried pleading with her.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, wiping at her eyes, “It’s just that over these last few days images of you and of Lin have been playing through my mind’s eye. I watched the two of you grow up together and now it seems almost surreal that the two of you will be bonded deeply for eternity.”

Tenzin smiled at his mother, “It does seem a bit surreal,” he agreed.

“I know she’ll make you happy, Tez, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you, to be happy,” Katara remarked, still trying to hold back her tears.

“I’d be happier if you didn’t cry right now,” he quipped.

“Oh hush,” she scolded, “Let’s get going. It’s late. You have a big day tomorrow.”

“Yes, mother,” he complied, leading her back to the family living quarters.

Once inside his room, alone, he laid back in bed. He sighed heavily. I’m going to be Lin’s husband tomorrow. And in a few months, I’ll be a father. Life is changing so very fast. His thoughts were flooding his mind, making it hard for him to sleep. This is all I’ve ever wanted. He sighed again, rolling over on his side and forcing himself to get a little rest. After all, tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

 

...

 

The sun’s rays gently warmed Tenzin’s face as he sat, still as a statue, on the edge of the cliff. A soft breeze caressed his body as he breathed evenly, trying to get in a few minutes of meditation before his father whisked him away to prepare for the ceremony. Finding a quiet spot where he could be alone and concentrate was hard to do for times like these. The island was reaching over capacity. Sokka and Toph convinced many of the preplanned guests to come to the island earlier than expected. Fire Lord Zuko and his family managed to make it, much to Toph’s dismay, her parents also cleared their schedule to make it to their granddaughter’s wedding. Su Yin, Kya, and Bumi were all contacted as well, and managed to find their way back home for the joyous occasion. Boat loads of Water Tribe members also arrived at the island along with bisons full of important Air Acolytes. The island now more closely reflected the diversity of Republic City. Tenzin’s mind was starting to fill with all the thoughts from the night before. I’m getting married today: to Lin, the love of my life, the mother of my unborn child. I could not be any happier than I am right now. Tenzin was lost in trying to imagine what Lin would look like later today. He was confident that she would be the most radiant being he’d ever met. His mind began to wander to what they’d be doing that evening when a hand gently squeezed his shoulder.

“Tez?” Aang whispered, “Come on buddy. Your mom says you have to start getting ready.”

Tenzin took in a deep breath and stood up, turning to face his father. He smiled at the older airbender. Aang beamed back at him.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever been so ready to do something in my whole life,” Tenzin confessed. Aang continued to smile as the two walked side by side back up to the main house.

“That’s a good sign,” Aang told his son, “I felt the same way on my wedding day. As Avatar and the last airbender, I’ve had to make a lot of complicated decisions, but if there’s one I’ve ever been sure of, it’s making your mother my wife and creating our wonderful family with her.”

“I just hope Lin and I can be half as amazing as you and mom turned out to be,” Tenzin told his dad sheepishly.

“Tez,” Aang stopped, turning to his son, placing his hand on his shoulder, “You and Lin are your own people. Don’t ever feel like you have to live up to the legends that have been created about us. You and Lin have exceeded everyone’s expectations. I could never be more proud of anything I’ve ever done. You and your siblings are my pride and joy.” The older airbender pulled his prodigy into a tight embrace.

“I love you, dad,” Tenzin said into his father’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Tenzin,” Aang managed, trying to hold back tears. They ended the embrace and Aang tried to wipe the tears out of his eyes, smiling at his son.

“Come on,” he urged forward, “Let’s get you married.” The two airbenders continued their path back to the house.

 

…

 

Aang and Tenzin stood in front of their friends and family, waiting for everyone to get settled so the ceremony could begin. Tenzin wore auburn pants and a shirt of bright gold. A sash of tawny orange was tied around his hips. He wore dark brown books line with wolfskin, a gift from his Water Tribe relatives. He had a mantle draped over his shoulders in a shade similar to his pants. Over his breast he wore a small pin of a winged boar, the insignia of his wife’s family. Aang was wearing a traditional monk’s robe of saffron with crimson swirls embroidered along the trim, a sash of similar color was around his waist. He donned the wooden necklace with the symbols of the four nations, with the symbol for the Earth Kingdom centered on his chest. The colors of the masters’ traditional clothes matched the surrounding foliage that had been changing color for some time now.

Tenzin was starting to get anxious. He and his father had been standing up there, waiting, for what seemed like an eternity. He wanted to see his beautiful bride and he wanted to see her now. As was custom, he was not allowed to see her for the last few days. She had been taken to her mother’s estate near the edge of the city, near the mountain range. They snuck her onto the island last night and she was able to get ready for the day in the women’s dormitory on the island. Tenzin started to tap his foot absentmindedly, growing slightly impatient. He heard his father chuckle behind him. The younger master turned to face his father slightly.

“Relax,” Aang whispered, “It’ll be over before you know it.” Tenzin nodded in response, took a deep breath and relaxed his posture.

Just then the small quartet of musicians began to play a soft tune. The guests rose out of the their seats. As the music began to swell, Lin appeared from behind the bushes and trees on the side of the path with Sokka at her side.

Sokka was wearing traditional Water Tribe formal wear: clean cut, dark pants with boots similar to Tenzin’s. He had a light, cobalt jacket with a moon emblazoned on his chest. His face was clean and the sides of his graying warrior’s wolf tail hair were also clean shaven. At his hip was a whale bone club, and slung over one shoulder, hidden underneath his formal coat, was his trusty boomerang, the outline of which was just barely visible, since the coat was very well fitted to the large, muscular back. He clutched Lin’s hand which rested in the crook of his elbow.

Tenzin’s eyes slowly grazed over Lin, inspecting her, soaking as many details as possible into his mind’s eye so he could remember this image forever. On her feet were delicate slippers of dark olive with ornate pistachio colored trim. Her dress of avocado was loose and flowy, almost spirit-esque. A small strand of beads and jewels was sewn into the dress underneath her bosom, accentuating it. The dress flowed all the way down to around her ankles. Her shoulders were bare, since the dress was strapless. A shawl of green that was the color of her shoes was draped behind her back, hooked around her forearms. Her jet black hair flowed down past her shoulders in little tousles. On both sides of her head were small gold combs with a bright lotus flower crafted on to them. Around her throat, she wore the beautiful onyx engagement necklace he had helped to craft for her. As she and Sokka slowly made their way down the aisle, a slight breeze picked up, making her skirts and hair sway and the shawl billow behind her. Tenzin did not believe the sight before him. He could’ve sworn that he had crossed into the Spirit World, and before him was a spirit incarnate. She had an ethereal glow that made her seem otherworldly.

A smile danced on her lips as she watched her soon-to-be husband began to gape openly at her. She looked stunning, and she knew it, her confidence making her beauty blossom. Finally, Sokka and Lin reached the two airbenders. Sokka cleared his throat, snapping Tenzin out of his reverie.

“I, Sokka, Master Swordsman of the Southern Water Tribe, give Lin Beifong, daughter of Toph Beifong of the esteemed Beifong family of Gaoling, to Tenzin, Master Airbender, son of Avatar Aang and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe to be bonded eternally,” Sokka declared.

“Thank you, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe,” Aang declared, bowing deeply to the people before him, a smile forming on both old man's lips. Sokka took Lin’s hands and placed it in the one Aang had proffered as he raised out of the bow. In his other hand, Aang grabbed his son’s and held it.

He announced, “Today, we are gathered here to witness the bonding of two lives, two souls, and all that is entailed with these two beings.” He pulled the lovers’ hands closer to one another and made them intertwine their fingers. Aang kept his hands around theirs.

He continued, “It gives me great joy to officiate the ceremony that will bond my youngest son, Tenzin, to my lovely pseudo-daughter, Lin. But before we may proceed, I must ask, does anyone present have any reason to object to the bonding of these two souls?”

Aang paused for a moment and scanned the crowd, seeing many shaking heads. He smiled and went on, “That’s what I thought. Let’s move on then.” He released his hold on the lovers’ hands and turned to his right, an acolyte appearing with a pillow. On top of the pillow lay a multicolored sash. He took the bright scarf off of the pillow and gestured for Tenzin and Lin to slide their hands up each other’s arms, so that they looked like they were greeting each other in the Water Tribe manner. Aang began to wrap the sash around their arms, tying a knot on the top.

As he did this he spoke, “The tying of this sash symbolizes the tying together of two souls, bound for eternity, in this life and any beyond. May the knot of your love never fray or unravel.” Aang stepped back and beamed, tears beginning to swell. He glanced between the two lovers. Lin’s lips were curved in a smile, so similar to her mother’s trademark smirk. Tears were also forming in her eyes, a blush creeping up her face. He glanced over at his son, who was staring deeply into his new wife’s eyes, a tear sliding down his flushed cheek. He took a moment to gaze over the crowd. He spotted his wife silently sobbing, her brother’s arm around her shoulder, tears sliding down his cheeks. Toph’s head was bent so it was hard to tell what she was feeling, but he noticed her hand move up to quickly swipe away tears she did not want anyone to see.

Tenzin’s heart was so full. He had dreamt of this moment, as silly as it sounds, for quite some time now. He could not have pictured a more perfect ceremony. Lin was absolutely stunning, the child in her belly not even showing. He had never felt so close to someone in all of his life. He was now bound, heart, soul, and being to the stunning Lin Beifong. Nothing in this world, or the next could possibly make me happier, he thought to himself.

Aang cleared his throat, bringing everyone’s focus back to the ceremony. “And now,” he began, moving to quickly remove the sash, freeing the lovers’ arms, “We will solidify this union with the tea ceremony. He turned to an acolyte who had the tray with a small pot and one large cup waiting for them. Lin stepped forward and poured the tea in the cup. She took it and let Tenzin grab the other side of the cup. Aang took the sash and quickly tied it around their arms again.

“With the drinking of this tea, these two lives and their families will be forever joined,” Aang proclaimed, nodding towards the couple to commence the tiny sips. Once the tea had touched the couples lips, Aang removed the sash. Tenzin released the cup to Lin’s grasp. She turned to Aang, bowed, and offered the cup to him. Aang smiled at her, happily accepting the cup. He too, simply let the tea touch his lips before handing it back to her. Tenzin took hold of Lin’s free arm and placed it in the crook of his elbow. He lead her down to where their mothers were waiting. Lin offered the cup to the two women who in turn took small sips of the tea. Once Lin had the cup back, her and Tenzin rejoined Aang on the small platform. The acolyte reappeared at Aang’s side and took the cup back from Lin. Tenzin kept hold of Lin’s one hand in his and she turned towards him, allowing him to take her other hand in his.

Aang, still beaming, announced, “After all this time, I am elated to announce that Lin Beifong and my son, Master Tenzin, are united in matrimony. Tenzin, please kiss your bride.” Tenzin stepped forward, releasing Lin’s one hand and placed his on her cheek. He mumbled a quick, “I love you,” before leaning forward and chastely placed his lips on his wife’s. Lin tipped her head slightly, rising up on her tip toes to deepen the kiss. He gently pulled back and peered down his nose, taking in the glow of her face. Coming back to reality, the newlyweds could hear the applause and occasional wolf whistle from the crowd gathered before them. Tenzin took his new wife by the hand and lead her towards the people gathered, ready to introduce Lin as his wife to their friends and family.

After a majority of those present offered the newlyweds their congratulations, Katara and the acolytes ushered everyone to the reception area. A few pictures were taken of the new bride and groom along with some of their family members. At this point, the sun was beginning to set, the sky now matching the colors and the brilliance of Tenzin’s attire.

The family and the couple headed over to the reception as well. The quartet was now joined by a singer, the band doing a jazzy number to get the festivities started. Tenzin and Lin took a seat at a table and were allowed to eat. Neither of them were very hungry, instead they chose to sit quietly, basking in each other’s love, savoring this joyous occasion. After the guests finished with the main course, toasts were offered in honor of the couple. The couples’ family members took turns wishing them a long, prosperous, and fruitful relationship. Tears were shed and laughs bursted out of some.

The evening was slowly turning into night, the sky beginning to darken, and the stars beginning to twinkle. The lanterns were light, creating that same otherworldly galaxy that Tenzin had seen earlier. He loved Lin with all his heart. He knew this was right and he was so happy that they had moved the wedding up. Deep down, he knew that he did not need a ceremony to validate his love for Lin, but he was overjoyed that they were able to be official in the eyes of the law and the spirits.

The band began to play a sweet love song, a song that Tenzin had heard a few times before. “Well, Arrow Head,” Lin began, turning to face her husband, “Let’s get this over with.” Tenzin took her hand and let her lead him to the dance floor. He faced his wife, resting a hand on her hip, and taking her other one in his. They began to sway to the beat, blushing from the attention they were getting from their wedding guests. Neither one particularly enjoyed being the center of attention, but this was tradition and they knew they would not be able to refuse to do this with Katara around.

“All in all, today was not so bad,” Lin spoke her thoughts quietly.

“No, not really,” Tenzin agreed, smiling down at his new wife.

“In fact, I’m enjoying myself a bit,” Lin admitted sheepishly.

Tenzin chuckled, “Oh really now?”

She swatted his shoulder. “You better keep that between you and me. If anyone finds out about it--” Her threat was interrupted as Tenzin pulled her towards him and passionately kissed her. She melted into his frame, savoring his taste. Their blushes began to deepen as they heard someone, presumably Bumi, shout “Get a room!” Other people began to “Oh” and “Ah,” admiring the young couple’s love and devotion for one another. The song decrescendoed to an end and they pulled away from one another, bowing their heads. They were about to leave the dance floor when Toph and Sokka and Aang and Katara and a mob of some of the guests encircled them on the dance floor. A swinging song began to play and Toph reached the couple first.

“Pardon me, Lin, but your ol’ mom would like to see if Twinkletoes Jr. can live up to his name,” Toph remarked, grabbing Tenzin by the arm and yanking him into a dance.

“Just bring him back in one piece!” Lin called after her mother.

Sokka then stepped in front of Lin and bowed to her asking, “May I have this dance?”

She bowed back and mocked in a high pitch, extra girly tone, “Why yes, you may!” Sokka grabbed Lin by the waist and spun her around a few times, doing some quick hand jives and silly kicks. Lin laughed at her surrogate father, he had always known how to be silly at the most appropriate of times. She knew she could always count on him to put a smile on her face. Sokka took Lin back into his arms and simply swayed to the beat. She craned her neck around him, trying to spot her mother dancing with Tenzin. He was spinning her round and round, trying to keep up with the beat. He definitely was light on his feet.

Tenzin was whirling Toph around, trying to show his mother in law how “the kids” danced in this day and age.

As he spun her back into his arms, Toph stated flatly, “I know what’s going on.” Tenzin’s expression became puzzled. What in the great spirits’ names could she be talking about. He tried to rack his brain for all the possible scenarios that could fit this woman’s statement while he methodically danced with her.

“What do you mean?” he questioned when she was closer again. This time, he made her stay close to him so they could finish this conversation.

“You know what I mean,” she sassed.

“I can assure you I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tenzin insisted.

“Oh really? Then why don’t you answer me this: Why did you and Lin suddenly change your minds about the date of your marriage?”

“You know very well that Lin and I just simply did not want to wait. We love each other very much--”

“Save it!” she interrupted, “You really must be an airhead, if you forgot that I am Toph Beifong, Master Earthbender, Creator and Master of Metalbending, and the Blind Bandit- winner of Earth Rumble more times than anybody, ever.”

“Yes. You are all of those things and many more,” Tenzin said, trying to put the pieces of this riddle together.

“Then you are aware that I am also a human lie detector?” she threw in, helping Tenzin skip a few steps in his mental solution.

“Oh,” he managed to gasp, “Aunt Toph, please…” he began to reason with her.

“Stop,” she commanded, “Lin and I already talked about this. I am sworn to secrecy. I just thought that you might wanna know what I know.”

“Thank you for understanding,” Tenzin told her appreciatively.

“Look, Lin is my baby girl and she always will be. If you break her heart in anyway, you will not only have to answer to her, but you will also have to answer to me, and probably Sokka,” she paused, letting her threat sink into the airbender’s head. She continued, “The same thing goes for my grandchild. I respect you, Tenzin. That’s a hard thing to earn from someone like me. You would not want to lose that respect either. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Aunt Toph,” he replied mechanically.

“Good boy,” she remarked, reaching up to pat his cheek. The song had finally ended and Tenzin went to bow to Toph, begging his leave to return to his new wife. She bowed back and allowed him to leave her, leaving him with one last thing, “Call me mom now, Master Arrowhead. You’ve earned it now.”

 

…

 

The wedding festivities continued late into the night. Tenzin and Lin had managed to slip away and were on the edge of the cliff where Tenzin had been this morning. They were sitting right on the edge, feet dangling over the edge. Tenzin leaned back, his palms flat against the smooth dirt. Lin leaned into his shoulder, pulling her shawl tightly around her. The autumn night had turned crisp, the stars seeming almost like snowflakes in the distance. The dull murmur of the reception lulled the couple to a relaxed state. The lanterns in behind them twinkled as bright as the stars. In this moment, Tenzin felt like he was on his own little planet that only he and Lin inhabited, in a galaxy far away, that was surrounded by the tiny paper lanterns.

“I love you,” Tenzin sighed, gazing up at the moon.

“I love you too,” Lin replied, nuzzling Tenzin’s chest.

“Are you ready?” he asked her, looking down at the top of her head.

“Ready for what?” she inquired.

“Doing this every night for the rest of your life. Being with me, and no one else. Letting me hold you until the sun’s rays begin to peek through our bedroom’s curtains. Starting and raising our little family. Everything. Us. Our marriage,” Tenzin lovingly listed all of the things he could possible think of that could potentially be an answer to her question.

Lin smiled, looked up at her new husband and replied by pulling him in for a deep kiss. She pulled away slightly, eyes still closed, and breathed the one answer Tenzin was hoping she’d give, “Yes: to all of that and more.”

 

 

A/N: Yay! Happy Wedding! Happy Couple! Happy ending! lol jk! This is just the beginning!!! Didn’t that wedding just make you feel all mushy and amazing on the inside? So this is my headcannon Linzin wedding. Beautiful, ne pas? If I write any other AU type things where Tenzin and Lin get married and Pemzin never happens, then I’m pretty sure I want this to be the wedding. I tried to incorporate oriental elements of wedding ceremonies to their wedding because, well let’s be real, the ATLA universe is not Caucasian. It is very much Asian and I think more people should treat it as such, so that’s why things happened the way they did in this story. Also, I’d like to say that the flowers and trees and pretty much everything has some sort of symbolism to it, so if you want to do some research, then you’ll understand why some things were the way they were. Anyway: if you ever have any questions or want to make a comment or say anything at all to me, please feel free to send me a PM or comment on this or whatever suits you. Until next time, lovelies!

 

 


	5. The Western Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute, fluffy Linzin

A/N: Have some Linzin cuteness to celebrate Book 4’s release.

 

Chapter 5: The Western Air Temple

 

The day after the wedding, Lin and Tenzin packed up Oogi and prepared to set off on an indefinite honeymoon. They planned on starting out their married life by touring the world. Their main stops were going to be all of the Air Temples: to check on how they were faring, the South Pole: to visit with Kya and her family, the Fire Nation’s capital: to visit their dear Uncle Zuko and his entire family, Gaoling: because Lin sometimes enjoyed her grandparents’ company, and to wherever else their hearts desired. Lin and Tenzin knew they couldn’t keep her pregnancy a secret for very long; after all, she’d start showing eventually, but they wanted to enjoy each other’s company as much as possible and they wanted to do so in as many places as possible. Tenzin figured they could at least stop in Republic City after a month or two, announce the pregnancy, then be on their merry way. Maybe they could even have the baby somewhere else, someplace quiet: like one of the Air Temples, or even at the South Pole. He was sure Lin would like the idea, being somewhere far from the nosy eyes and ears of the public. He’d have to discuss this with her at some point.

“Well, that’s the last of it,” Aang announced, jumping off of the sky bison’s back.

“Thank you for the help,” Tenzin replied to his father, bowing graciously.

Aang rested a hand on his son’s shoulder, “You two have fun. Try not to get into too much trouble, and keep each other safe.”

“Dad, we’re adults now. You don’t have to worry about us,” Tenzin said, hugging his father.

“I know. Sometimes I still picture the two of you when you were younger. I just can’t help it. It’s a parent thing,” Aang confessed. Just then someone grabbed Aang from behind and tried to wrap her arms around both airbenders.

“Listen to your father, Sweetie,” Katara joined in the conversation, hugging the two boys. Lin appeared from out of the house at this moment. She knew if she didn’t try to pry Katara and Aang off of Tenzin then they’d never be able to leave.

“Alright, enough sad goodbyes. We’ll be back shortly, for at least a week or two. And I promise we’ll keep in touch,” Lin ordered, approaching the happy little family.

“Oh hush and come here,” Aang told her, releasing an arm from his wife’s grip and holding it out for Lin to join the group hug. She rolled her eyes, chuckled, and allowed herself to be enveloped by the other three.

“I love you all,” Katara gushed, sighing heavily.

“We love you too,” Tenzin declared, “But Lin is right, we should start heading out now if we want to make it to the Western Air Temple before sundown.” Aang released his grip on the newlyweds and stepped back, wrapping his arm around his wife. Tenzin offered his hand to Lin to help her up on Oogi’s back. Lin accepted it, allowing him to help her this one time. Tenzin scooped her up in his arms and leapt high in the air, landing gently on Oogi’s neck.

“Be safe!” Katara called to them.

“And have fun!” Aang yelled.

“Good-bye!” Tenzin and Lin yelled in unison.

“Yip yip!” Tenzin commanded Oogi. The bison gave a wail and then set off towards the sky. The couples waved back at each other. Katara and Aang remained standing outside until Oogi was just a speck in the distance.

 

…

 

Once in the air, Lin scooted closer to Tenzin, resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed heavily.

“Everything okay?” Tenzin asked, a little concerned.

“Yes. I was just thinking,” she hesitated.

Tenzin turned to her, making her face him, “Lin,” he began taking her hand in his, “We’re married now. No more hiding things. You can tell me anything and I won’t judge you. I’ll try to help you, if you want my help. I’m always going to be here for you.”

She smiled at him, “I know Tez. I was just thinking about the baby.”

He glanced down at her stomach. It was hidden under folds of her cloak and an extra blanket she had left out of their supplies, knowing the two might need it in the ever chilling air.

“What about him?”

“Just thinking about when we should tell everybody,” she confessed.

“I was thinking about that too,” Tenzin admitted, gently placing a hand over her stomach.

“Well what were you thinking?” she ventured.

“What if we return to Republic City after the Winter Solstice and tell everybody then? That’s in another month. You might be showing then,” he reasoned.

Lin thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head, “That sounds like a good plan. But then..”

“But what?” Tenzin prodded.

“But where will we have her?”

“What do you mean?” he questioned.

“Well, I don’t want to give birth in the city, as much as I know your mother and mine will insist. I just, I don’t want people putting two and two together so soon. I want to enjoy our baby as much as possible.”

Tenzin smiled at her, “I understand. Well, after a week in Republic City we can continue our trip for another month or so. Then  we can go back, set things up at home, then find a place to settle for the remainder of the pregnancy and wait there for you to give birth. I’m sure our parents wouldn’t mind waiting to meet their new grandchild.”  
Lin snorted, “Yeah, and my mother doesn’t mind when someone scrubs her feet.”

“Lin,” Tenzin assured her, “Everything will be fine. They’ll respect our wishes if we press hard enough.”

Lin sighed, “I suppose so.”

“Come here,” he said, pulling her closer, kissing her forehead, “It will all work out. You’ll see. We’ll be happy. You, me, and our baby will have a great start. I promise. Let’s just focus on relaxing and enjoying our honeymoon as much as possible.” He waggled his eyebrows at this, causing Lin to snort in laughter.

“Oh behave!” she admonished, “We haven’t even landed yet. And I don’t want to act so naughty in a temple.”

“Oh it’s not naughty anymore. We’re married!” Tenzin enthused.

“Besides,” he added as an afterthought, “It won’t be in the Temple. That’s just one building in the compound. We’ll be doing those things in our room, on the mountainside, and other places.” He laughed. Lin swatted at him, trying to hold back her own laughter.

“I love you, Lin” he told her sweetly.

“And I, you,” she replied. The two sat next to each other in companionable silence until they saw the tops of the mountains that marked they were near the Western Air Temple.

 

…

 

Oogi landed in the open field above the Western Air Temple as the sun began to set. Tenzin hopped off of his neck and waited as Lin bent herself a pillar of Earth, stepped on it, then slowly bent it down. Oogi bellowed once they were off, clearly ready for a long night’s rest.

Tenzin patted his snout, “I know, buddy. You did a wonderful job getting us here, and you deserve to rest.” Tenzin was about to jump up and collect his and Lin’s belongings off of Oogi’s back when someone shouted, “Master Tenzin!” Lin paused in the stretching of her limbs, trying to wake them up after sitting for such a long time, and turned to face the direction of the voice, as did Tenzin.

“Monk Akash!” Tenzin realized, “It’s good to see you!” The monk reached the couple and bowed deeply to them, and they bowed respectfully in return.

“It has been so long since I’ve last seen you!” the monk exclaimed. Akash was only a few years older than Tenzin. He was the son of the Air Acolyte who was head of the Western Air Temple when Aang and Tenzin were away. He was covered in a bright, ruby cloak, wrapped warmly to keep out the night chill. Tenzin embraced the man warmly.

“Well, let me look at you!” the monk said, “You have definitely become a man and a master airbender,” he deduced.

Tenzin blushed, “Yes well, you grew up too. Is that peach fuzz I see under your lip? Finally able to grow some facial hair, eh?” Tenzin teased, rubbing his own beard.

“Very funny, oh wise one,” Akash cracked. Lin cleared her throat then. Tenzin forgot she was standing there. He was so into catching up with his old friend.

“I almost forgot,” Tenzin introduced her properly now, “This is Lin Beifong, my wife.” Akash took her hand and bowed deeply towards her. She nodded back at him.

“Tenzin! How could you forget about such a lovely creature?” he scolded, pecking the hand he still held.

“I am not some sort of animal,” Lin scolded. Tenzin smirked. Poor Akash was about to experience the wrath of Lin Beifong.

“Well, no, of course not,” Akash stammered.

“Exactly. So, from this day forward you shall address me as Captain Lin Beifong, Master of Metalbending. And if you forget to do so, then you and I can just settle things like men: a duel.”

Akash took a step back, and glanced over to Tenzin nervously. Tenzin was still smirking like crazy, trying to stifle a laugh.

“I am so sorry, Captain Lin Beifong,” he apologized.

Lin laughed then, “I was only teasing. Just don’t forget to treat women respectfully. Besides, you forgot the Master of Metal Bending part.”

“Yes, of course,” Akash agreed with nervous laughter.

“Just Lin is fine,” she assured him.

“Right,” Akash nodded.

“Anyway,” Tenzin interjected, “It’s getting late. Lin and I are tired and Oogi is exhausted. We’d all like to turn in for the night.”

“Oh, yes!” Akash remembered, “I will show you to your room right away. And I will find someone to take Oogi to the stables and be sure he’s fed and watered.”

“Thank you very much,” Tenzin replied.

“This way,” Akash motioned with his hand. He lead the couple to a place on the ground. He opened a shaft in the ground with his earth bending, revealing a staircase leading down to the buildings that are underneath the cliffside.

“What about our stuff?” Lin asked as the descended the stairs. The stairs were newer, torches lined the walls and lit their path down.

“Don’t worry. Some acolytes will bring it down and settle Oogi into the stables,” Akash assured her.

“Oh,” she replied, a bit surprised, “I guess I’m not used to all this.”

Tenzin chuckled, “Well, get used to it. When we’re at the Air Temples everyone will treat us like royalty.”

“That seems a bit silly and extravagant for a people who pride themselves on humility and detaching themselves from worldly tethers,” Lin remarked.

“Think of us as modern Air Nomads. Sure we still adhere to most traditions, but at the same time some of the acolytes believe Tenzin and his father to be spirits in their own rights,” Akash explained to her with a grin.

“Yes, it is a bit much at times,” Tenzin agreed with her.

“Only the best for our leaders,” Akash said with a shrug.

“I guess we’ll be fine. After all it’s only temporary,” Lin decided.

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I never thought this kid was anything special,” Akash joked. Lin smirked as Tenzin glared at Akash. They had finally reached a main floor. Akash lead them down a long hallway, still lit with torches.

Akash continued, “I did always try to humble him in any and every way possible. As long as I was around, Tenzin was just Tenzin. Not the future master airbender. He was my friend.”

“Yes,” Tenzin agreed, “You were always one of the few people at the temples who treated me as just another person and I am forever grateful.”

“I’m sorry I had to miss the wedding,” Akash told him, “I would’ve loved to have been there, but Father has been insisting that I am with him at all hours so I can take his place soon.”

“It’s okay, Akash. I understand,” Tenzin assured him.

“I know,” Akash said with a huge grin on his face, “It just means we get to celebrate here!”

“Nothing too crazy, though” Lin offered, “You know Tez. He’s not much of a wild child.”  
“Yes,” Akash agreed, “But I heard you could be. All the more fun!” There was a gleam in Akash’s steel grey eyes that reflected brightly in the firelight. “But,” he continued, “We will just have to wait to find out if the rumors and gossip about you are true, Ms. Beifong, because we are now at your room, and I was told you both wanted to rest.” Akash had stopped in front of one of the wooden doors at the end of the large hallway. Tenzin stepped forward and pushed open the door. He waited for Lin to enter first.

As the couple walked in, Akash explained, “This is one of our nicer rooms. There’s a lovely view since it’s on the corner. There is a bathroom attached to it through the door on the right. You two lovebirds have an eventful evening. We won’t expect you at morning mediation, Tez,” Akash winked and chuckled as he closed the door behind him. Tenzin’s face turned a bright scarlet. Lin just chuckled.

A soft knock sounded from the door and Tenzin opened it. Two acolytes were standing in the doorway, arms filled with their luggage. They tried to bow to Tenzin, but almost fell forward from all the weight.

“Here, let me help you,” he offered.

“Thank you,” one of the acolytes sighed in relief. She let him grab a few things off the pile she was carrying. Lin was by his side, also helping the acolytes. Once all the bags were inside the room, the acolytes left, allowing the couple to settle in. Lin started organizing the bags as Tenzin opened a window to let some fresh air in. He then began to light the room with candles since the air temples still were not wired for electricity. As soon as the last one was lit, he turned to Lin who had finished unpacking most of their clothes.

“Well, here we are,” Tenzin announced to no one really.

“Mmm,” Lin made a little noise. Tenzin crossed the room to where she was and embraced her. She let out a big yawn.

Tenzin chuckled, “Someone is a bit tired.”

“Mmm,” Lin made the noise again. She pulled away from Tenzin, removed pants and shirt. Shed her bindings and undergarments, reached for an old shirt of Tenzin’s, pulled it over her head, and flopped down on the bed.

“I’m tired,” she declared.

“Oh,” Tenzin breathed, a little disappointment in his tone.

“I’m sorry, love,” Lin said sweetly, “We’ll have to put our honeymoon activities on hold. I’d like my rest.”

“I suppose I understand,” Tenzin agreed. He followed suit, removing his clothes and opting for an old pair of slacks and tank top. He crawled into bed next to his wife, grabbing hold of her, pulling her to him so she curved around his left side, her head on his chest. With a swish of his wrist he sent a gust of wind through the room blowing out all the candles. He left the window open, the last of the sun’s rays peeking up just over the horizon. The newlyweds cuddled as close as possible and quickly fell asleep. They were out before the moon appeared in the cloudless night sky.

  
A/N: I wanted to make a smutty piece, but I wanted to show some cuteness too. Think of this as a set up for it though, so you can definitely expect smut in the next chapter though. Also, I didn’t want to leave you guys hanging, so there you have it. Another little chapter.


	6. Marital Bliss

A/N: And now for our feature presentation: smutty smut smut smut smutish smutikins smut

Chapter 6: Marital Bliss

Tenzin was up before the sun, as usual. Even when he was technically on vacation, his body would not allow him to stay asleep forever. He sat up in bed and stared out the large windows that were on the opposite side of the room. The sun’s rays were gently caressing everything in its path, giving the outside a fuzzy, warm glow. He looked down at the still snoozing figure of Lin. Her hair was sprawled haphazardly around her face. He reached over to brush it away from her mouth. The gentle touch aroused her from sleep.  
“Mmm,” she moaned, “It’s still early, Tez.”  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “Go back to sleep. I’ll go meditate.”  
“No,” she begged, “Stay with me. It’s so cold without you.” She kept her eyes closed and groped for him, trying to pull him back to her. He smiled down at her. He loved mornings like this. He accidentally wakes her too early and she begs him to stay. It melts his heart when she does it because it is opposite to how she acts around most other men. He obliged and laid down next to her. He managed to get his arm underneath her dead weight so he could pull her close to him. She nuzzled him, trying to mesh her flesh with his.  
“I love you,” he whispered, planting a chaste kiss on her head, stroking her back.  
“I love you too,” she replied groggily, turning her head towards his to give him a kiss back. Tenzin scooted down closer to her face and closed the gap. The kiss was tender, the kind of tender that can only materialize when the early morning sun rays create a subtle glow, warming everything it touches, when you are laying in bed wrapped in a lover’s arms. Lin remained sprawled on top of Tenzin, content to stay there for an indefinite amount of time. Something stirred inside Tenzin, causing his member to poke Lin.  
“Hey,” she admonished, “I’ll have none of that at this hour. Besides, monk, you’re already skipping meditation, that’s naughty enough.” Tenzin blushed like a child being publicly reprimanded for having poor manners.   
“I can’t help it,” he tried reasoning with her, “This is what you do to me. You turn me into a very naughty boy.” He slid a hand down Lin’s side, letting it rest on her round buttocks.  
“You’re blaming me?” she questioned, “How dare you! Trying to make me out to be some sort of Dark Spirited temptress.” She swatted his hand away from her body. He dodged the smack and quickly placed his other hand on the side of her breast. She could feign playfulness no longer, her own self becoming aroused in the early morning hours.   
She took advantage of her position and pinned Tenzin down to the bed. She bent down and scattered kisses along his jawline, down his neck. She trailed her mouth down his entire body, kissing, licking, and sucking as she went. Tenzin squirmed beneath her, yearning for what was going to happen. Lin was now at the waist of his pants, tugging slowly at it, eventually sliding them all the way to his ankles. She made her way towards his member, trailing more kisses up his legs and thighs.   
She slowly enveloped his erection in her mouth, causing a slight moan to escape his lips. He instinctively reached down towards her and pulled her hair back in one hand, guiding her head, setting a rhythm for her. He threw his head back in bliss, eyes closed tight, focusing on the sensations Lin’s actions were causing him to feel. Then suddenly it stopped. His eyes popped open and he looked down at his erect member. Lin wasn’t near it anymore.  
“Lin?” he called out, very disappointed. He slowly sat up and looked around. He noticed the door to the bathroom swing shut, so he got up and followed her.  
“Lin?” he called again, poking his head in the bathroom. There she was, sitting on the edge of the bath, running her fingers through her hair, a smirk on her face.  
“Why’d you leave?” Tenzin whimpered.  
She chuckled, “What can I say? I’m a tease.”  
“Oh that you are,” he agreed, walking towards her, cupping her breast. He bent down and tried kissing her, but she stood up and walked back to the bedroom.  
“Hey!” he exclaimed, “Stop running away from me!”  
“I’m not running away. I’m just getting ready for the day.”  
“What? I thought we… We were going to.. you know…”  
“It’s too early for sex, Tenzin. Besides, we’re married and you still can’t say the word,” she teased.  
“I can say the word sex! I’m just confused. I thought you wanted to…” He was cut off by her abrupt exit back to the bathroom. He ran in after her. She was just about to lower herself into the tub when he scooped her up and started to carry her back to the bed.  
“Put me down!” she fought back, her naked form trying to wiggle out of his grasp.  
“You are my wife and I am your husband,” he explained, “It is now our duty to make love to each other.”  
She scoffed, “Oh please. I don’t have to have sex with you unless I want to.”  
“I suppose this is true,” he reasoned, “And that is why we will right now.”  
“And what makes you think I want to?”  
A knowing smile spread on his lips. He threw her down on the bed and pinned her down. He planted kisses along her neck as he reached a hand down to stroke her heat. A shudder ran up her spine at his touch. His smile grew wider. He slowly went down on her, his tongue flicking around her clit, his fingers moving at a steady pace in and out of her sex.  
She let out a moan, “Tenzin.” His smile just grew wider.  
“Please Tenzin,” she gasped. He took that as his cue. He climbed back up and positioned himself so his member was between her thighs.   
“Do you love me?” he asked seductively. She nodded. “Do you want me?” he asked, slowly bringing himself closer to her. She bit her lip and nodded, staring directly into his colorless eyes.   
“That’s what I thought,” he spoke before thrusting into her, dipping his head down so he could plant a kiss firmly on her lips, claiming her as his own. He rocked back and forth, giving her everything she wanted. He followed her breathy commands to the tee, speeding up when she begged for it, moving positions, anything she could want was done.   
They both reached their climax and collapsed on the bed, panting and sighing, recovering from their early morning love making session. Lin rolled onto her side and reached for Tenzin. He rolled to face her.  
“I love you,” she sighed, running her fingers up and down his side.   
He chuckled at her soft, ticklish touch, “I love you too.”  
“I guess married life isn’t so bad,” she spoke her thought out loud.  
“I told you, nothing would change. We still love each other, we still make love. We’re still the same people.”  
She sighed, “Yeah, you were right. Mark it on the calendar because we know that doesn’t happen that often.”  
“Oh hush,” he scolded, leaning towards her, planting a sweet kiss on her lips. She melted into him. This was an amazing morning. She wouldn’t trade it for anything in the whole world.  
“Come on,” Tenzin prompted, sitting up and swinging his feet off the bed, “Let’s get into the tub and finish getting ready.” He was standing now, holding his hand out for her to grab.  
“I guess,” she agreed, reaching for his hand. He grabbed it and scooped her up back into his arms.  
“You know, for someone so muscled, you are pretty light,” he acknowledged.  
“You say that now, but give it a few months. I’ll be as big as Oogi.”  
“I doubt that.” They reached the bathroom and set to work. Lin started the bath, making sure it was the perfect temperature while Tenzin acquired the soaps and towels they needed. When the bath was the perfect temperature, the two slid into it’s cozy grasp.  
“Mmm,” Lin made a soft noise, “I could get used to this…”

…

“I have some time to myself for a few hours, what would you like to do?” Tenzin asked his wife.  
“The robes gave you some time off? How ever will you survive without being worshipped for several hours?” she teased.  
He blushed, “Lin, you know I don’t like the attention they give me…”  
“I doubt it. You totally bask in it, especially since I don’t worship you,” she retorted.  
He pulled her close, “Stop. You know me better than that. Besides, it’s technically our honeymoon. I should be spending my time with you, not stuck in meetings, deciding how long people should fast or what banners to hang in a room. It’s all trivial things that Akash and his father can handle on their own.”  
“Well, I suppose if I’m stuck with you for the afternoon, we should do some sight seeing. Let’s go on a hike. We can pack a lunch and enjoy the wilderness.”  
He smiled, “That sounds lovely. I’ll go change if you want to go ask the kitchen for a meal to go.”  
“Sounds like a plan. I’ll meet you in the courtyard in 15.” He kissed her cheek before heading off in the direction of their room. 

…

“This was a great idea!” Tenzin remarked, sucking his fingers, getting the juice off that was gushing out of the dumpling he had in his hand.  
Lin smiled at him, “Well I am the brilliant one in this relationship.”  
“Oh yes, we all know. Everyone bow down to Master Lin, the smartest, most amazing woman both in this world and the next!” Tenzin remarked.  
“And don’t you forget it,” she emphasized by flicking him on the ear.  
“Ouch!” he exclaimed, “That was unnecessary!”  
“On the contrary,” she rebutted, “Your voice was thick with sarcasm. You most definitely deserved that ear flick.”  
Like an overgrown child, he stuck his tongue out at her. She swatted towards him and landed a hit on the side of his head. He dove towards her, pouncing like a sabre-tooth-moose-lion. Tenzin grabbed Lin’s wrists and pinned them down with one hand while his other began wandering her curves.  
“Master Tenzin,” she chided, “This is not very monk-like. The other nomads will surely disapprove of you ravishing a woman in broad daylight.”  
“On the contrary,” he rebutted, “I’m sure they’d be cheering me on, in the hopes that we will conceive the next generation of airbenders.”  
“But no pressure, right?” she remarked.  
“Just relax,” he tried to calm her, his hand gently rubbing in between her thighs, “We’re alone out here, nobody will find us.”  
She sighed, “I know Tez. That’s not what I’m worried about.”  
“I know, sweet” he reassured her and moved his hand up to brush against her cheek. “Please don’t worry about that though. We have years ahead of us. I’m sure even if we only have three children, one of them will be an airbender.”  
She picked her head up and kissed him gently on the lips, “You really think so?”  
“I do,” he said it with an air of finality, a promise that Lin would remember for years to come.  
Lin’s hands wander down and find the slight erection in the midst of the folds of cloth and begin to gently tug at it. A soft gasp escapes Tenzin’s lips at her touch. She smirks at his reaction. Lin knows that no matter what she looks like, no matter what happens, she will always be able to make Tenzin make astonished little noises like that one.  
Tenzin bent his head down to whisper in Lin’s ear, “I want you so bad Lin.”  
She couldn’t help to giggle a little, “Again? But this just happened this morning!”  
“I don’t care. You’re beautiful and you’re all mine. I would give up my airbending if it meant I was able to feel as much bliss as you give me all the time,” he declared.  
“Oh hush,” she commanded, pulling his face towards hers, fulfilling their desires. They continued pawing at one another until Tenzin pushed himself up. In one swift motion his robes fell to the ground in a flutter the color of a sunset. He pulled at the silk knot holding his trousers and stepped out of them once they reached his ankles. Lin eyed his erect member hungrily. Her insides burning at the thought of what was about to happen.  
Tenzin got back down on his knees and began to slide the soft gown she was wearing up her legs, revealing the absence of undergarments.  
“Oh you naughty girl,” he chided softly.  
“What can I say? I’m on my honeymoon. I expect to get some.”  
“And so you shall.” Tenzin hesitated no further. He bent his head down and flicked his tongue out, running it over her clitoris. She tossed her head back in pure bliss. Tenzin knew hew spots, he knew exactly how much pressure to put and how fast to move. He could have her climax in minutes if he wanted to, but this time he was going to let her enjoy. They had all the time in the world as far as he was concerned. They were going to enjoy themselves.  
Tenzin continued to pleasure Lin. He first inserted one finger and then a second. He pumped in and out of her slowly while alternating kisses between her thighs and her sex. Lin reached down and grasped at his head. He was currently bald, freshly shaven since they were at the temple. She loved when he let it grow out because then she could entwine her fingers in it when he was doing things like this to her. She settled for tearing the grass from the earth in its stead.   
“Tenzin,” she moaned, “I want you inside me.”  
He abruptly stopped eating Lin out. He pulled himself towards her and planted a deep kiss on her lips, allowing her to taste how sweet she was. “Hush love. You will get what you desire soon,” he told her. She reached down and began to stroke his penis. Tenzin bit his lip and looked deep into his wife’s eyes. He wanted to take things slow and enjoy their time out here, but it just felt so amazing being with her.   
Tenzin threw his idea to the wind and slammed himself inside of Lin without hesitation. They grunted simultaneously, surprised by the sudden change of plans. Tenzin did not slow down though. He continued thrusting in and out with as much force as the first thrust. His passion and desire was unleashed, not even the calmest of spirits could reel it back in. The only way the fires could be put out is to feed them until they burst with satisfaction.  
“Oh spirits!” Lin shouted. She was on the brink of climax. After a few more thrusts Lin felt herself come undone. She yelled out in joy, reveling in the waves of pleasure that crashed through her with each breath. Shortly after she felt Tenzin’s seed spill into her, the thrusting coming to a sudden halt as he pushed himself as deep inside of her as possible.  
“Lin,” he whispered as his head drooped from exhaustion.   
Once the waves of pleasure had begun to recede and Tenzin was able to catch his breath he pulled out and collapsed on the ground. Lin rolled over, draping one leg casually over his while resting her head on his now steadily moving chest. Tenzin wrapped Lin in his arms, holding her as close to him as possible. Lin closed her eyes and smiled. If this was married life then she was absolutely in love with it. The pair lie in the grass silently, a gentle breeze cooling their sweaty skin. Tenzin moved slightly, planting a kiss in her hair. He lingered a moment, breathing in her distinct scent.  
He sighed, “I love you, Lin.”  
“And I, you,” she responded without any hesitation.

A/N: Here it is. The one thing you’ve all been waiting for: lots of Linzin smut! I’m on vacation/study abroad trip in Costa Rica right now, so even though it’s summer I don’t have a ton of free time, but I am definitely working on all my fanfiction pieces, so stay tuned all my lovely followers! Happy summer! Love, Hermione


	7. Ember Island

A/N: Here it is. The one thing you’ve all been waiting for: lots of Linzin smut! I know it’s been awhile since I’ve written and added to my fics. I’m really sorry. My life is just so crazy since I’m in my last semester at uni, which is student teaching. So I’m literally working a full time job for no money, going to class, and working a part time job. It’s very hectic. And I’m not even going to promise to update soon or say that I will try to keep up with this because who knows when I’ll be able to?!  
Chapter 7: Ember Island

“Ready to go, love?” Tenzin asked his wife, holding his hand out to her so he could help her climb up Oogi.  
“Most definitely. I could use a little more sun and that briny sea air,” Lin replied enthusiastically, taking her husband’s hand.  
“Are you sure you have to leave so soon? I thought you were getting accustomed to things here and maybe wanted to live here for a bit…” Akash inquired.  
“I’m sorry, Akash, but I promised Lin we’d see the world for our honeymoon,” Tenzin reasoned.  
“I know. You guys are just such a welcome distraction. I am not looking forward to taking things over when my dad retires,” Akash confessed.  
“Believe me, Akash. We completely understand how you feel,” Lin reassured him, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.  
“When we finally settle back home you should come visit us. Take a little vacation, but say it’s about temple business,” Tenzin explained.   
“Hey, that’s not a bad idea,” Akash agreed. “Well, until next time,” he said, reaching out his hand and clasping Tenzin’s forearm, the manner in which the Water Tribe tended to greet and part with. He gave Lin a kiss on the cheek and watched as the newlyweds settled onto Oogi’s back. They all waved to each other as Oogi ascended into the air and headed off towards a very familiar place.  
Up on Oogi’s back, Lin reclined and stretched herself out, like a cat preparing its bed for the night.  
“Well don’t you look comfy,” Tenzin remarked as he turned around to find out why his wife was making the noises she was.  
“Well I haven’t been getting much sleep lately, and I want to be well rested for when we arrive at Ember Island so we can spend some time with Izumi and Uncle Zuko and everyone else.”  
“Why ever have you not been getting enough sleep, my dear?” Tenzin asked with a big smirk on his face.  
“Some airhead has been poking me in the back relentlessly with his erection, it’s really annoying, especially with the loud snoring accompanying it,” she replied dryly, a small smile growing on her face.  
“Oh I see. Well you can sleep alone from now on if it bothers you so much.”  
“Sounds good to me. Now shush. I’m going to sleep. Wake me up when we get to Ember Island.”  
“Goodnight, sweet.” Tenzin turned to leave his wife to her cat nap. It would be a fairly quick ride to Ember Island. He didn’t mind the solace. Plus it allowed him to think and plan some things out: like their return home and the big announcement they’d be making, where they would live, where the baby would be born, names for him or her. The list of things just went on and on, but Tenzin didn’t mind. He was a planner. The sooner he began figuring them all out, the more he’d be able to relax.

…  
“They’re here! I can’t wait to tell them!” Izumi squealed. A fluffy white dot was growing larger in the distance, the outline of a flying bison becoming more distinct with every passing second.  
Zuko smiled, “I know, turtleduck. Come on, let’s head down to the stables to greet them.”  
Within minutes, Oogi landed with a loud thud in the open space near the stable that the Fire Lord had built specially for his friend, the Avatar, and his own flying bison, Appa. Tenzin turned to wake Lin who was still dozing on Oogi’s back, but he didn’t have to since she bolted up when a loud shriek of “Lin!” pierced the air.  
Tenzin looked around, trying to find the source of the noise and spotted Izumi hurrying towards them, forgetting her manners and all sense of propriety that was expected of the heir to the Fire Nation. Lin blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of the situation.   
“Where are we?” she demanded.  
“We made it to Ember Island, love.” Lin looked at him for a moment and then a smile spread on her face.   
“If we’re here,” she reasoned, “Then that scream must have been…” Lin trailed off as she spun around and leapt off of Oogi’s back to run toward her lifelong friend. The two women embraced like it was the last time they would ever see each other, clinging tightly, their two figures melting together into one. Tenzin noticed behind the two girls a large group of people coming towards them as well. He assumed it was the Fire Lord, the rest of his family, and an entourage of guards and servants, to help unpack and escort them safely to the Fire Lord’s Villa on the island.  
Tenzin hopped off Oogi and walked towards the two women. Izumi let go of Lin and turned to give Tenzin an equally tight squeeze.  
“I’m so happy the two of you are here!” she gushed. “We’re going to have so much fun these next few weeks!”  
Tenzin smiled, “It’s nice to see you too, Izumi.” A throat cleared somewhere nearby and Tenzin looked around and noticed Lord Zuko and the others had finally arrived at the stables.  
“Fire Lord Zuko,” Tenzin turned and bowed to his elder, “Thank you for inviting us to join you and your family on vacation.” Lin rolled her eyes at her husband’s formal greeting and gave her uncle a big hug.  
“Come here and join in, Tenzin,” Zuko commanded, “You’re much too formal.” Tenzin hugged his uncle too.  
“We’re very glad to have you here with us and I have planned a small celebration here on the island in honor of your recent nuptials, with Izumi’s insistence,” Zuko welcomed them warmly. “But first, I’m sure you would like some rest after your travels.”  
“Yes, Uncle, that would be delightful,” Tenzin answered. The group walked to the Villa and allowed the couple to settle down before the festivities later that evening.  
…

Tenzin and Lin found themselves escaping the party with a moonlit stroll along the beach close by the Villa. The party was loud and full of people all there to celebrate their marriage. Neither Tenzin nor Lin ever truly enjoyed big parties like this one. It made them even more uncomfortable since they were once again the center of attention at the party. So, like almost every other big event they’ve ever attended together, they decided to slip away for some time to breathe and just be with each other.   
“She’s beautiful,” Lin sighed, her emerald eyes filled with the bright full moon.  
“Yeah,” Tenzin agreed, staring at his wife.  
She giggled, “Not me, Tenzin. I’m talking about Yue.”  
“Yue?”   
“You don’t remember Yue?” she asked astonished.  
“I’ve never heard of her before,” Tenzin shook his head.  
“You mean Sokka never told you about her?”  
“No. Uncle Sokka and I weren’t as close as you and Bumi were with him.”  
“Well then, come on and I’ll tell you all about her!” Lin grabbed Tenzin’s hand and skipped along down the beach, through some foliage and then back onto a secluded part of the black sandy beach. On the edge where the sand met grass there were some old rocks that were arranged in a circle. In the center of the rocks there was a little pit that looked like many fires had been started there.  
“Where are we?” Tenzin asked.  
“This is where Izumi, Kya, and I used to come to have girl talk. Looks like you’re going to be learning a lot tonight!”  
“It sounds like it. It also sounds like we may be here awhile. I’ll grab some firewood so we can stay warm.”  
“Great! I’ll make it a little more cozy for us.”   
Tenzin returned with the wood and placed it in the pit and began to start a small bonfire. Lin had rearranged the rocks to make some room for two people to lay next to the fire. She took off her shawl and spread it out for her to sit on. Tenzin did the same with his cloak. He laid down first and got comfortable, then Lin joined him, fitting her body snugly to his.  
“During the war, a beautiful princess named Yue lived in the North Pole,” Lin began, “She was tall and beautiful with clear blue eyes and hair as white as snow.”  
“So she was as old as Gran Gran?” Tenzin interrupted.  
Lin chuckled, “No, Air Head, she was only sixteen, around the same age Uncle Sokka was at the time. Anyway, as the Fire Nation Fleet approached the city, Sokka was asked to guard the princess with his life. Little did her father know, Sokka and Yue had grown very close while Aang and Katara practiced waterbending. Sokka and Yue were very conflicted: they had strong feelings for one another, but knew their duties would keep them apart.”  
“I’m starting to remember now,” Tenzin interrupted again, “Dad used this story to help us learn to always cherish the time we have with our loved ones because you never know what the Spirits have planned for them. Yue gave up her life to save Tui, the Spirit of the Moon.”  
“Exactly,” Lin said in a whisper.  
Tenzin looked down at his wife. He saw the tear fall down her face, glistening in the moonlight. He moved to wipe it away and bent his head to kiss her forehead. “Don’t cry, love,” he whispered in her ear. Lin rolled over, pushing her body closer to his, burying her head in the crook of his neck. Tenzin wrapped his arms around her. His hand began to trace her spine, moving slowly up and down her back.  
After a few moments Lin spoke quietly into his chest, “I don’t know what I’d do…”  
“What?” Tenzin asked, unsure of what she mumbled.  
Lin slid her body on top of Tenzin’s and bent down to kiss him deeply. It was a searching kiss, meant to find reassurance that he was there and he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon.  
Lin broke the kiss off, whispering, “Please don’t leave.”  
Tenzin wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her close to him. He looked deep into her eyes and swore, “I will stay by your side in this life, and the next.” He sealed his vow with an even deeper kiss.   
Holding her close, Tenzin gently rolled himself and Lin over, so that he was now on top of her. Tenzin broke the kiss and moved slowly down her body, leaving a trail of deep, passionate kisses on different parts of her body.  
“Tenzin,” Lin moaned as he made it to her thighs.  
“Yes, love?” he paused his trail to wait for what she had to say.  
“I love you.”  
He smiled up at her, “And I, you.” He returned to pleasing his wife, slowly stripping off her party garments. Lin did the same for him, releasing him from his formal robes. The two lay on the beach naked, allowing their love to manifest physically.  
…  
“Lin? Tenzin? Hello?” a voice called out in the distance. Tenzin and Lin began to stir. They smiled at each other, at the thought of what just happened, and at the thought of what was to come.  
The voice was a little louder this time, “Tenzin! Lin! Where are you two?”  
“I guess we better get dressed,” Lin said with a sigh. She went to stand up, but Tenzin grabbed her by the hand first.  
“Wait,” he pleaded, “I need to tell you something.” She nodded her head so he could continue,” I love you, Lin, with my entire being. I will be here with you, always.”  
She smiled at that, “I know, Tez. Sometimes, I just feel…”  
“It’s okay,” he interrupted, “I think I understand, maybe not completely and thoroughly, but I have an idea.”  
“It’s hard, going through life without knowing your real dad. And now that we’re having a baby, well, I just don’t want him or her to know that feeling.”  
“I will be in that baby’s life. The power of all the Spirits combined could not stop that.”  
“Never say never. Remember Yue.”  
“There you are!” the voice, which turned out to be Izumi, screamed. Tenzin and Lin jumped apart, Lin taking Tenzin’s robe they had used as a blanket, Tenzin left lying on the beach, as naked as the day he was born.   
“I’m so sorry!” Izumi tried to apologize, but could not stop a fit of giggles from pouring out of her. Lin scowled at her and Tenzin blushed a deep scarlet from head to toe. Tenzin scrambled to cover up his bits the best he could in the situation. He ended up grabbing Lin’s bindings, causing Izumi to laugh more.   
“It’s not funny!” Lin cried.  
“Oh yes this is,” Izumi retorted.  
“Just turn around so we can cover up better,” Lin commanded.  
Izumi turned, giggling still, “You two flew apart like you were doing something wrong though! For Spirits’ sake! You’re married! This is expected on your honeymoon.”  
“Old habits die hard,” Lin retorted, smiling at the memory. She glanced at Tenzin who had managed to slip his pants back on, his head turning a darker shade of red.   
“Well never mind that, you’ll get used to it eventually,” Izumi reassured them. She turned around guessing that they were decent by now and plopped down in front of the dying fire.  
“How’s the party?” Lin asked, changing the subject so Tenzin could return to a normal color.  
“That’s why I’m here,” Izumi explained, “It was starting to wind down and some of the guests were asking about you so they could say goodbye, but no one was able to locate the two of you. I figured you had slipped away like you did when we were younger and I told Dad and he sent me to find you and tell you not to worry about coming back and he’d come up with something.”  
“Oh, sorry. We fell asleep after…” Tenzin tried to explain, but made himself blush again so he stopped.  
Izumi giggled again, “It’s okay. I figured something of the sort would be happening here in our special spot. The only people who know about this little alcove are me, Lin, and Kya so you two would be safe to do whatever you’d like.”  
“Yes, well we just needed some peace and quiet. You know Tenzin and I are not really for these parties, especially to honor us.”  
“No worries,” Izumi assured them, “Besides, now is the perfect time for me to tell you my big news!”  
“What’s that?” Tenzin inquired politely, glad for the change of subject again.  
“I’m pregnant!” Izumi announced proudly.  
Lin went over and hugged her friend, “That’s great Izumi! We’re so happy for you and Ishan!”  
“Thanks! I knew you would be excited for me!”  
Lin looked over at Tenzin, a question on her face. Tenzin read it easily and smiled and gave her a nod, answering her unasked question.  
“Izumi, we have some news for you too.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Tenzin and I are going to have a baby too.”  
Izumi’s mouth dropped, “What? You two? No way! That’s amazing! We’ll have to share everything, compare notes like! You should totally stay here in the Fire Nation and have your baby here so they can grow up to be best friends just like us and maybe even lovers like you and Tenzin!” Izumi babbled on and on. Lin smiled at her friend. Izumi’s reaction reassured her that it was okay to share this news with others now.  
“Thanks, Izumi, maybe we can work something out.” Lin hugged her friend again. She turned to Tenzin and gave him a smile. Tenzin smiled back, a look of excitement on his face.  
“So how far along are you?” Izumi probed them. A look of horror struck Tenzin’s face and Lin’s eyes looked to her feet.  
Izumi could sense the uneasiness and probed further, “What’s the matter? Did I say something wrong?”  
“No, Izumi. You didn’t it’s just…” Tenzin trailed off, unsure if he should continue.  
Lin sighed, “I’ve been pregnant for awhile now. We found out before the wedding.”  
“Oh,” Izumi realized, putting two and two together, “So that’s why you moved the wedding like that…”  
“Yes,” Tenzin confirmed, “We didn’t want any rumors or whispers or problems to come about, so we moved the wedding, hoping nobody would catch on.”  
“Don’t mind the people. They’re always going to have their whispers behind your backs. What’s important is that you’re about to bring a wonderful child into this world and he or she is going to be a product of the love you bear for one another. Just try to focus on that. At least that’s what Dad and Ishan always say,” Izumi reassured her friends.  
Lin smiled, shuffling her feet, still a bit uneasy, “Thanks, I’ll try to keep that in mind.”  
“Great!” Izumi hugged Lin and then walked to Tenzin and gave him a big hug as well. “Now, gather your things and come back to the Villa. It’s late and Dad will start wondering where we are.”  
“We’ll be back soon,” Tenzin confirmed and watched Izumi walk back through the foliage that hid this section of beach.   
Lin turned to Tenzin, her head still down. Tenzin walked to her and wrapped her in his arms again. He kissed her forehead and left his cheek rest on the top of her head while he held her.  
“I guess that wasn’t so bad,” Lin sighed into his chest.  
“No. It went quite well,” Tenzin agreed.  
“Maybe it’s time others found out too,” Lin suggested.  
“Whenever you’re ready, love. The world waited over a hundred years for the Avatar to end the war with the Fire Nation. They can wait a few months to find out when the next possible air bender will be born.”  
“But no pressure, right?” Lin quipped.  
Tenzin chuckled, “Never.”

A/N: Apologies again for taking forever to update my fics. Life is just hectic, especially when you have to adult. Please don’t lose faith in me though. I’ve planned out the rest of the story and hopefully things can get moving and I’ll finish this fic, eventually. Please continue to rate and review! It’s very much appreciated! I actually started writing this again because I’ve gotten quite a few kudos and likes on this lately. They really do help and motivate! Until next time, faithful readers!


End file.
